1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dual-display electronic devices and, particularly, to a dual-display electronic device with one display panel being concealable.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as electronic books, usually employ electronic papers (e-paper) or liquid crystal displays (LCD) as their display unit. The e-papers and the LCDs respectively have their own advantages. The e-papers are power saving and have good reading performance. The LCDs can show more colors and have higher refresh rate.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a dual-display electronic device employing different display units.